The missing piece
by faith bonksie
Summary: What if Edward didnt fall in love with Bella, what if he fell in love with Chris Halliwell. Crossover Twilight/Charmed. Warning will be Slash, rated for mature content in later chapters just to be on the safe side. fuller summary inside.
1. Rude awakenings and questions

Twilight: What if it wasn't Bella that Edward fell in love with, what if it was Chris Halliwell.

Full summary: Chris lives with Piper, his overbearing mother in San Fran, and her new husband Dan, a man who hates Chris's guts because he reminds him of his wife's first husband. But he hates his life there and misses his father and big brother that live in the dreary town of Forks. He makes a decision and leaves after he attracts the unwanted attention of his step-father. When he gets there the only thing making his life worth it is his family, then he meets the mysterious Edward Cullen and his life changes dramatically.

Christopher Perry Halliwell was rudely awoken early on a Saturday morning by the annoying ringing of his cell phone. "Mmmh." He muttered as he pulled himself up and reached over to grab his phone. He didn't even bother to read the caller id and just answered with an irritable "What?"

All that he got in reply was a muffled laughter. "Wow, bro, what kind of a welcome is that for your favourite big brother?" Came the sarcastic reply from his elder brother Wyatt.

"Wyatt..." Chris started happier now that he knew his sleep wasn't disrupted by one of his annoying 'friends'. "....you're my only big brother."

"So I win by default." He said with indifference. "I will take whatever I can get." Chris chuckled at him and then asked the question that was on his mind.

"Wyatt? What are you doing ringing me at this god-forsaken time on a Saturday morning?"

"I was bored." He answered with no remorse at all "is it a crime that I wanted to talk to my baby brother."

"When it's this early in the morning then: Yes." All that he got was a laugh. Then her briefly heard an argument and rustling at the other end of the line. He rolled his eyes. It sounded like his father and brother were fighting over the phone again. How immature! Sounds like some intervention was needed "Guys!" He shouted into the phone and immediately the fighting and rustling stopped. "Put me on speaker!" He said exasperated.

Immediately he heard the click that told him that his advice was heeded, then he heard a pair of contrite voices. "Sorry." Chris chuckled in response; he was used to this behaviour by now.

"Hi dad." Chris said into the phone.

"Hi, buddy!" Came his father's ecstatic reply. "How have you been?"

"Fine dad." He replied as he tried, without success, to smother a yawn. He could hear both his father and his brother laughing at him. And he could swear that he heard his father mutter "Typical teenager." He just rolled his eyes and didn't respond. "So what'd you want to talk about?" he asked before his father could mutter anything else.

"Nothing really, we just haven't spoken to you in a while and we wanted to call before we have to leave for work." Wyatt replied for them both.

"Oh. OK...." Chris trailed off. There was a reason why he avoided calling his father. Reason number one being that he feared that his father would figure out that something was wrong with him and then come running to try and help him, which would of course result in making things worse, and number two, that he was afraid of asking what he desperately wanted to.

Reason number one turned out to be spot on. "Chris?" His father asked hesitantly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Chris replied and then inwardly winced when his voice cracked. Uh Oh. Now both his father and brother were on high alert.

"Chrissss." Wyatt said with a warning tone in his voice.

'Now or never' Chris thought as he took a deep breath and then dove in the deep end, figuratively of course. "Dad...I want to ask you something?" He said nervously.

There was silence on the other end of the phone; obviously he had caught them off guard.

"Of course, buddy, you know you can ask anything." Leo said down the phone, he sounded as anxious as Chris felt.

Deep breath. "Can I move in with you?"

Silence.

Deathly silence.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!!" Wyatt exclaimed so loud that Chris dropped the phone in shock. When he picked the phone up again he exclaimed "Dammit Wyatt! I would like to retain my hearing thank you!" Wyatt apologised as Leo chuckled.

"You know that you are welcome here anytime son. Your mom has been a hog long enough, now it is my turn to have you." Leo sounded positively delighted at this and Chris smiled relieved.

Now that that problem was taken care of time for phase two: telling his mother.


	2. new and broken homes

Less than a week later Chris was on a plane leaving San Francisco Airport. He was desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. His mother reacted badly with the news, in fact she hadn't spoken to him since and he still had the handprint on his face. According to her, this is the ultimate betrayal. The following fight had been brutal and Chris was trying desperately to try and forget about it, but he had no look. The image of his mothers face turning white with fury, then her words hit him harder than a semi. 'If you go there don't bother coming back, you will be no son of mine.' He knew that she was angry, and that he should just give her time to calm down, but he couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it.

Sighing, suddenly exhausted he slumped in his seat and closed his eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.

Landing in Port Angeles, Chris entered the airport lobby feeling nervous as hell; he hadn't seen his father or brother for nearly seven years now. After his mother started dating Dan, she had a big argument with his father and they have been on rocky ground since, this resulted in Chris being forbidden to visit his father again. She even went as far as to try to stop him from talking to them over the phone, but Chris's arguments prevailed over that. What if they didn't recognise me? What if I don't recognise them? Were the main thoughts swimming around in his head. But he needn't have worried. As soon as he stepped off the plane he could see his father and brother bouncing around excitedly near the cafe waiting for him.

Swallowing his nervousness he started to walk towards them, before he had even taken two steps towards them his father turned and spotted him. With a beaming smile that made all nervousness and doubts disappear his father all but ran to him and lifted him into a bruising hug, spinning him around on the spot, Chris couldn't help but laugh. As soon as he was placed back on his feet he was lifted again, this time by his brother who mimicked his father's actions and then held him at arm's length to appraise him. Chris couldn't help but blush.

"You have grown up so much." Leo muttered with a sense of melancholy in his voice. "Your not my baby boy anymore."

Chris felt sad at this "Dad, I will always be your baby boy, but if you ever repeat that I said this with anyone but us in the room I will cheerfully rip your arm off and beat you to death with it." He threatened.

Wyatt and Leo laughed at him, and then he was pulled into a group hug. It was strange Chris thought, I finally have what I thought was missing in my life, but I still don't feel whole.

Little did he know that the missing part of his life was going to be revealed sooner rather than later.


	3. Cullen POV

Chapter 3: The Cullen's P.O.V.

**Edward P.O.V**

It's a lonely life, the life that I live. Everyone has somebody, Carlisle and Esme have each other, Rosalie and Emmett have each other and Jasper and Alice have each other. I only have myself. I was able to delude myself up until now that I was happy with the life that I lead, but now I find myself longing for my other half.

All of my life I have been an outsider in my family, they say that it's not true, but I know that it is. I watch them as they go through the ups and downs of their relationships, and I wish that I had someone that I can love irrevocably. It confuses me, these thoughts. I have never had them before; I have never felt so out of place until now. Somehow I know that something in my life is going to change...forever.

I don't know whether to be fearful or grateful? Time shall tell.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

I watch my son from afar and I notice a sense of melancholy around his being. I know that he is feeling isolated and detached from our family; he is the only one that is not one of a pair. He believes that he gets in the way of our lives, that's not true. He keeps us together.

We are such a strange family: a mind reader, a person who can see the future, an empath, a bear of a man, a pigheaded stubborn blonde, a compassionate mother figure, and a vampire doctor. The only reason that we are still together as a family is because of Edward. He doesn't realise it but this family is only a family because of his influence. His compassionate and selfless soul drew us all in, it resulted in me 'saving him' and bringing him into my life to avoid loneliness, I couldn't think of another caring soul that I would wish to spend my long life with. He was also one of the reasons why I turned Esme, yes I loved her from the moment I saw her, but that alone was not enough for me to change her. I would have been happy to let her go onto the afterlife to meet her son again, if it wasn't for Edward.

I knew that he needed a mother figure.

He missed his own so much I wanted to ease the pain of her passing by providing someone who could help him through it. The result of this was my beautiful wife Esme.

It is also because of Edward that Rosalie came into our life, followed by Emmett a few years later. If it wasn't for that family that existed then Alice and Jasper wouldn't have found us and then we wouldn't have been the Cullen and Hale's that the townsfolk knew now.

He doesn't realise that if he were to leave, we would all follow. I wish I could get through to him and make him realise his own worth. Somehow I know that something is about to happen, something to change his outlook on life, and I hope to ever God that I know that the change will be for the best and keep our family together.

**Esme P.O.V.**

I am worried about my youngest son. Edward may be older than me in one way, but he is still my youngest. His innocence and selflessness is plain for all to see, he screams out for a mothers influence. I may be bias but I think that he is the best son that a woman can have. If my baby had lived to grow to adulthood I would have wished for him to be just like my Edward is. Those years that he was away from us, were the worst years of my extended life, the worry I felt for him was beyond anything that I have ever felt before, not just for his safety but his mental well being as well. When he finally returned, beating himself up for the lives that he had taken it was the most useless I have ever felt, there was no way that I could take the guilt away from him.

Now it's like that time all over again. I can physically see him pulling away from the family, but there is nothing I can do about it. If he thinks that he is getting away like he did last time he has a fight on his hands, I am sure that Emmett, Jasper and even Carlisle would physically restrain him if the need arose. Somehow I know that something is going to happen that will either bring him closer to us or drive him further away, I hope that the latter is true. If he leaves again I will have no choice but to follow him. My handsome baby boy.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

I may look like a bear and act like a goofball, but I am not blind. I know that my little brother is going through some sort of rut or depression, and I also know that it is out of my control. That is something that I do not like at all. I don't like not being able to control something, especially something that would help me help my family.

I don't know what I can do to snap him out of this funk, but one thing that I do know is that something better come to help him out of it, and soon.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

People may think that I am too wrapped up in myself to see that something is going on with my brother, well they are wrong. I know that there is something wrong, I know that he is pulling himself away from us, but I don't know how to stop it. I may act like I think I am the centre of the universe, but I know that I am not. I know that our world is the way that it is because of my little brother.

I just hope that he can find someone like I found my Emmett. He deserves it, and he deserves it soon. I think that that is all that he needs to make his existence worthwhile again.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I can't stand to be in the same room as my little brother at the minute, how messed up is that. Whenever I get anywhere near him I feel such loneliness that I am hard pressed not to start crying. How does he live with it? Alice knows something that will help him but she won't tell me. She says 'it's only a matter of time'.

Well I hope that time comes soon. I hate to see anyone I care about suffer.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I watch my brother and I am barely able to stop myself from jumping up and down in happiness. I know it may sound strange, my brother is depressed and I am happy about it, well not about the depressed part, but about the fact that I know that very very soon the one that we are all looking for will come and snap him out of it. My vision wasn't exact; all that I saw was a happy Edward with someone in his arms, a brunette with beautiful green eyes. I can't wait for him to get here, the sooner the better I think.

A/N So what do you think? Do you think that I captured the characters right or what?

Please review I would be so grateful!!


	4. Panic and Wardrobes

Chapter 4: Panics, and wardrobes

If there was one thing that Chris dreaded the most about his move to Forks, it was starting at a new High School. He has never really been popular, sure he had people that he would talk to occasionally in the hallways, and he generally got alone with everyone, but he never really had any friends. Now that he had a chance to start again with a clean slate, he is terrified of messing everything up. He doesn't want to be the most popular guy in school, infact he hates being popular because then people tend to look at you all the time, no, he wanted to have some **Real** friends. Someone who likes him for who he is, not someone who likes him because his mom runs and nightclub and can bet them into the VIP section.

All in all, his first day of school was looking to be a bit hectic.

The day after he arrived in Forks found Christopher Halliwell rummaging through his meagre belongings trying to find a suitable outfit for his first day at Fork's high school, providing great entertainment for his father and brother if the chuckles were anything to go by. They were watching as he frantically tried to find a suitable ensemble to wear for his first day of school tomorrow. Wyatt wouldn't care what he wore, as long as it was comfortable, Chris thought bitterly as he glared at his brother to try and make him stop chortling at him. It didn't work. Instead Wyatt laughed harder.

Leo intervened, when he noticed that Chris was about to pounce on his brother. "Woah. Easy kiddo. We figured that this problem was going to occur, so both me and your brother have taken the day off to take you clothes shopping in Port Angeles." He said with a smug smile on his face.

Chris beamed happily and then a thought struck him. "Hey! You knew this would happen, so you just watched me panic over nothing!!" Wyatt's laughter increased in answer and Leo smiled a smug smile.

"Of course, we knew that this would happen. I know what your mother is like for clothes shopping, she would have bought it and then made you wear it. No wonder you can't find anything to wear for school, you don't like most of the clothes you wear. Am I right?" Leo asked, he watched on sadly as his son looked down in answer. He knew Piper could be really overbearing, and he also knew that the 'ordinary, safe colours' that Chris wore, were colours that he barely liked. In all of his life he had never felt so angry towards Piper than at this moment. She basically squeezed any individualism out of their son, and turned him into a sheep!!

Wyatt also sobered up at his fathers' words and his brothers actions. He looked down sadly at his brother and then tried to lighten up the mood. "That's why we decided to use 'the fund' to get you a whole new wardrobe of your own choice, and I have just decided that tonight we will have ourselves a little bonfire with your old clothes as the fuel. What do you think?" He asked his brother. He was rewarded with a neon smile and his heart warmed. Chris had a habit of getting his own way, all he had to do was bat his eyelashes and pout and he was capable of anything! He could thaw out an icy heart with just one glance, for that Wyatt couldn't be prouder.

With happy content faces all round, the family set off to Port Angeles, to start a fun filled day of shopping. Little did they know that while they were there Chris was going to meet someone that will change his life... forever.

A/N

I know its very short, but I am having trouble deciding what dress style Chris should choose, I am also stuck on two possible ways for Chris to meet Edward at the clothes store! Any hints!

I will update as soon as inspiration strikes again.


	5. Meet and Greet

Chapter 5: meet and greet

All the way into Port Angeles Wyatt shot question after question at Chris, about his old life, his school, any old boyfriends (he already knew that his little brother was gay, after a teary phone call from him once his mother and step father found out and blew a gasket)....

Chris was taking a drink of soda when the last question was fired at him. He was so shocked that he nearly choked... "WHAT!!!" He shouted as his father laughed at him and his brother looked at him with a smug amused grin on his face.

"I saaaaiiiidddd, did you leave behind a boyfriend that I need to have words with, to warn him against hurting my baby brother?"

"No. I've...I've never had a boyfriend." Chris mumbled into his soda can. Wyatt's jaw dropped, and Leo nearly slammed the breaks on in shock. They couldn't believe it.

"What? Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, do you have any idea how hard it is to be a shy, nearly invisible, short, skinny, accident prone, and gay in the middle of san Francisco? Besides none of the guys there caught my eye."

"Well, I can't say that I am against that, I like the fact that my baby boy is not dating anyone, it will help me sleep at night...especially since......." He trailed off and looked over the Chris to see if he had caused any offence.

Chris just sighed deeply, "You can say it dad...since you found out I'm a bearer."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the car. Both Wyatt and Leo were trying to think of something to say to cheer Chris up, while Chris was thinking about the reactions of his classmates back in San Francisco when they found out they had a bearer in the class. He was treated like a social leper for weeks...he was dreading the reaction of the people in a small town, the news will travel faster than in his old school.

Wyatt and Leo knew about what happened for Chris back in Baker High, they received many teary phone calls from him for months, the rejection from his classmates tore him apart. They knew that Chris was not ashamed of himself, infact they were aware that he was proud of his gift, it was the other kids reactions that they were fearful for.

They were all snapped out of their macabre thoughts when they pulled up outside of the mall. "Well, here we are then, how about we go and get some lunch first and then we can go shopping, huh?" Leo proposed.

"Sure. I'm starved!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Wyatt, you're always hungry." He stated as he climbed out of the truck and laughed at the false innocent expression on his brother's face, completely unaware that his laughter granted him the attention of a bronze haired vampire from across the lot.

Leo soon joined his youngest in his laughter as he walked around the truck to join him. When he reached Chris's side he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said "It's so good to have you with us again, it's become boring when it's just me annoying your brother."

"Hey." Was Wyatt's indignant reply.

"I'm glad to be here dad. Now how about some food, before Wyatt dies from hunger."

"Amen to that." Wyatt said as he put his brother in a headlock and smiled at the laughter that came from that action.

Leo smiled affectionately at both of his sons and then decided to break them up. "Alright Wyatt let your brother go, we have a lot to get through today." Wyatt pouted but still let go of his brother and smiled as Chris attempted to glare at him and straighten his hair out. The effect was ruined completely with the small smile on the corner of his lips.

They made it to the food court with no more mishaps, almost as soon as they sat down the waitress came over and asked for their order. Wyatt began flirting heavily with the pretty blonde, Leo and Chris looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Wyatt and Leo both ordered a large stake with fries and salads, while Chris ordered a Caesar salad. As soon as he said this he looked up to the astounded faces of his father and brother. "What?" He asked defensively.

"No wonder you are so small and skinny, you don't eat nearly enough." Wyatt stated as he pushed a side of bread towards him that the waitress just dropped off at the table. Chris just rolled his eyes at the pair and then exaggeratedly took a bite of a slice of bread; he smirked at the pair of them when they both gave him looks which clearly stated 'smart ass'.

After they finished their meals, the trio headed out of the food court and Leo asked Chris where it was that he wanted to go to first. "Music store." He answered without hesitation. Wyatt and Leo shared a look over Chris's head, both wearing affectionate smiles and looks that stated 'why did we even ask'. As soon as Chris was born he loved to listen to music. Sometimes that was the only thing that would get him to sleep as a child, especially when he was sick. It was nice for them to know that he really hadn't changed a lot.

Chris browsed through the various music sections for a good half an hour before he noticed someone was watching him. Thinking that it was just his father or brother, he looked up curiously trying to find where the gaze was coming from. Imagine his shock when he found his father and brother engaged in a hushed conversation on the opposite side of the store, not paying the smallest amount of attention on him. 'Hmm I must be going crazy'. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he continued down the aisle he was in and picked up the latest CD from Nickleback 'Dark Horse' that he hadn't had a chance to pick up yet. He was in the middle of reading the song list when he felt eyes on him again.

He looked up puzzled and searched the room for a sign of the one watching him. He scanned many faces in the room, none of which were paying attention to him in the least, it was then that he made eye contact with the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes, he ever saw.

There across the room from him was the most stunning creature that Chris had ever seen, and the same creature was the one staring so intently at him from across the room. Chris flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet and looked down, missing the small crooked smile his action provoked from the one watching him so intently.

Unaware to both Chris and Edward, both of their families watched the brief exchange with fond smiles on their faces; Leo and Carlisle met eyes across the room and smiled at each other, acknowledging each other's presence. They looked away from each other when in their peripheral vision they saw Edward start across the room towards a furiously blushing Chris, who was trying and failing to blend into the background.

In only a few strides Edward was by Chris's side, Chris noticing a pair of expensive looking shoes in front of him looked up, straight into the smiling eyes of a Greek God.

"Hello."

A/N so how do you think I did there. Did I pull it off or did I make it seem stupid.

Next chapter: Edwards P.O.V. of his first sight of Chris. The Cullen's, Leo and Wyatt's POV of the meeting in the music store. I may also put up a list of all of the major changes in the Halliwell history that will involve this story. As well as to an explanation about whether or not there will be magic in this story.

Yes. I have mentioned that Chris is a 'bearer', this means that in the fantasy world that this story is involved with, Chris will be one of the rare males that are able to give birth. I love Mpreg stories so I wanted to keep my options open for the rest of the fic. So I am warning you now this fic has a high possibility of being Mpreg in the future...just thought I should let you know.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make me happy and a happy writer mean more updates

Sorry about posting so late but my muse completely vanished.

I just want to take this moment to say

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!

HAVE A GREAT 2009, (hopefully with lots more updates from me hehe!)


	6. Meet and Greet Edward POV

Chapter 6: Meet and Greet Edward P.O.V.

Edward really didn't know what it was that went through his sisters mind sometimes, he may have the ability to read minds but that doesn't make a difference when peoples thoughts don't make sense. For months now he has become more and more frustrated with her confusing and repetitive thoughts, it was really starting to annoy him. Now he finds himself surrounded by grinning family members in the middle of the mall car park in Port Angeles. Leaning against his Volvo he stared at the cloudy sky and wondered what he did in a previous life to get him stuck with this crazy family.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the most melodic sound he had heard in his lifetime......

......a laugh.

Snapping his head around, momentarily forgetting about the need to act human, and zeroed in on the source of the sound. There before him stood a beautiful brown-haired, green eyed beauty. Completely mesmerized by the sounds and sight that the boy was making Edward didn't notice the grinning faces of his family members sharing a look of affectionate victory.

Without saying a word to anyone Edward began to follow the human with the beautiful voice, he made sure to keep a distance so that he could observe the beauty from afar while his mind came up with ways to strike up a conversation with him. The rest of the Cullen's followed without saying a word, not vocally anyway, their minds were going miles a minute.

They followed the mysterious boy through the mall and Edward couldn't help but agree with Leo and Wyatt on the fact that Chris was too skinny. Both Esme and Leo had the same thought at the same time 'we will have to fatten him up sometime'.

It was when the angel went into the music store that Edward found the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. It seemed like the angel finally noticed that someone was watching him, so he looked up and scanned the room looking for his companions. After he returned back to the album he was holding he seemed to notice that he was being watched again, when he looked up again he met Edward's eyes and Edward looked into the most beautiful green eyes he has seen in his whole existence.

The blush that covered the face of the beauty before him was the most intoxicating sight he has seen in all his years, a sight that he will be perfectly content to see for the rest of his immortal life. He couldn't help but to let a smile spread across his face when he noticed the angels attempts to fade into the background, it was amusing to think that anything as beautiful as this creature in front of him could ever not be noticed.

He slowly walked over towards the creature until he was standing right in front of him. When the angel finally looked up Edward was nearly rendered mute.

"Hello." He muttered after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Normal POV.

The smaller brunette of the pair blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet as soon as the word were out of the others mouth.

_FOCUS CHRIS!_ He chastised himself as he tried to stutter out a response.

"Hi." _Lame!!_

The Adonis in front of him didn't seem to notice the apparent 'lameness' of the greeting as he just gave the smaller boy a crooked smile and then introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edward Cullen." He accompanied this with an outstretched gloved hand 'it wouldn't do for this fragile creature to become cold now would it'.

"Its nice to meet you too Edward, I am Chris Halliwell." He took the offered hand and shook it slightly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that he felt even through the layer of the cloth. Both smiled at each other, Chris's earlier embarrassment seemed to disappear slightly as he realised that Edward not only a God like specimen of men, but also a gentleman. He vaguely wondered what other surprises this 'Edward' had for him...

...if only he knew.

A/N Sorry this is such a pants update. But my laptop broke! And I never had a spare moment to write anything so I have just iven you a little chapter so far and I will update as soon as I can.

Next Chapter (Hopefully):

Chris and Edward chat some more.

Chris starts his new school and causes a stir when Edward comes to talk to him in the corridor.

QUESTION: Between Mike Newton and Jacob Black, who should be the 'bad guy' that tried to drive a wedge between Edward and Chris in later chapters. Please go onto my profile and choose an option.


	7. Soooo Shopping?

Chapter 7: Soooooo shopping?

For what seemed like hours Edward and Chris stared wordlessly into each other's eyes. Leo and Carlisle watched in amusement as they subconsciously moved closer to each other, completely oblivious to others surrounding them. They saw that neither boy removed their hand from the others, and Leo couldn't help but smile when he saw how smitten the pair was with each other.

Edward couldn't find it in himself to let go of the warm hand he held, luckily for him his angel didn't look like he was in a rush to remove his hand from his grip either. He stared deep into the emerald pools in front of him and tried in vain to probe the mind for more information about his beautiful creature. _Damn it! Open Up!_

Chris however, wasn't even aware that his hand was still held by the God in front of him. All that was going through his head was _Oh My God! He is so gorgeous, what's he doing talking to me? Okay Christopher get your act together and DO NOT make a fool out of yourself....Oh God I'm doomed!_

Chris's saviour came in the form of a bouncing pixie like brunette, a few inches smaller than Chris himself. Edward completely ignored his advancing figure and continued to stare at the one in front of him. Chris however was able to tear his eyes away from the Adonis in front of him and glanced at the brunette advancing on them.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She said, she didn't bother offering her hand for a handshake as she thought that his hands were already occupied (holding a CD and holding Edwards hand.)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chris." He answered before he turned to look back into Edward's eyes.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I was just wondering if you and your family would like to join our family for a bit of last minute school shopping?"

Chris looked at her again a little unsure of what to answer "Erm..."

"We would be deeply honoured if you would join us; it's no trouble at all." Came a musical voice from behind them, Chris turned slightly to see another beautiful specimen standing in front of him. "Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself; Chris looked at Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"My father."

"Oh, nice to meet you sir." Chris answered politely.

"There is no need for such formalities. Carlisle is just fine." He said with a welcoming smile on his face.

"We would love to join you Dr Cullen." Wyatt said from his new position behind Chris. Chris jumped a mile in fright and turned to glare and hiss at his brother "Wyatt don't do that!"

Fortunately none of the Halliwells noticed the growl emitted by Edward when 'his' brunette jumped startled, unfortunately for Edward his family, and most importantly his brothers heard_. They're going to make my life hell. _He thought as he quickly glared at his snickering brothers.

"Well then let's get this show on the road!" Alice chirped as she started bouncing on the spot. Chris looked at her weird and then noticed how all of her 'siblings' rolled their eyes at her. He tried valiantly to hold in his chuckles but was not totally successful, even Carlisle, Wyatt and Leo chuckled at Alice's exuberance.

"Don't worry about her dear." Came a warm voice from in between Edward and Carlisle. Chris took the woman in she had a heart shaped face with a warm smile and a warm mothering feel around her. "She just gets over-excited when it comes to shopping." She finished with a smile.

Chris smiled back, somewhat reassured, then he noticed the small smile on Edwards face. "This is my mother Esme, My sister Alice, the two boys at the back are my big brothers Emmett and Jasper, Jaspers the blonde, and the other blonde is my big sister Rosalie." He explained to a dazed Chris. As their families moved to stand beside and behind them.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said with a small smile. It was then that he noticed someone tugging on the CD in his hand. Confused he looked down and noticed a hand tugging at it, following the hand behind him he noticed his brother try to take the CD 'inconspicuously' and failing miserably.

With a small smile on his face Chris asked "Wyatt, what in the world are you doing?"

"I was trying to separate you from your music long enough to go and buy the thing." Wyatt said as he looked at his brother with fond exasperation in his features. Chris just blushed and smiled at his brother, oblivious to the groan the blush provoke from the bronze ahead of him. And the teasing thoughts of the male Cullen's towards their little brother.

Leo outright laughed at the brothers, while the Cullen's tried to hide their chuckles. "Wyatt, by now you should know better than to try and separate your brother from his music, it always fails."

Chris looks affronted at this, and all of the Cullen's lose their battle with their laughs, even Edward chuckles at him. "Humph." Chris mock huffs as he turns his head back to his brother. "Well I was going to make you my special lasagne when we get home, but if that's the way you want it..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Wyatt pounced on him and gave him a hug, whilst simultaneously managing to dislodge Chris's hands from Edward's since the first time they met.

"Noooooo..........." Wyatt whined into his brother's hair as he squeezed him into a hug. "Please please please please please please, make you lasagne...I have missed it soooo much and its soo yummy and...." By now most of the Cullen's were roaring in laughter, only Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were able to stay composed. Emmett was laughing loudly and scaring nearby shoppers. Even Jasper was having trouble from rolling around on the floor; he would later blame this on the effects of the emotions of the people around him.

Edward and Leo noticed Chris smirk over Wyatt's shoulder. "Well I suppose I could..." He said slowly.

"Yes yes yes!" Wyatt chanted until he noticed Chris waving the Nickleback CD in his face. Within seconds Wyatt was dashing towards the counter with the CD in hand, leaving behind amused bystanders.

"Works every time." Chris said as he watched his brother run towards the counter and bounce occasionally in the line due to impatience.

"Your lasagne must be good to make him act like that." Emmett spoke for the first time.

"Not really, he just likes to act like a big goofball." More chuckles broke out between the group. Soon Wyatt returned with the purchased CD and began acting normal again.

"Sooooooo shopping?" Alice piped in slowly from Edwards's right. Chris chuckled nervously at the gleam in the pixies eye.

"Yeah shopping. Right." He said as he swallowed nervously, now not only did Alice have that gleam in her eyes, but now Rosalie and Esme did too. Gulp.

As the group began to leave the store Carlisle and Leo both noticed that Chris and Edward seemed to gravitate together, walking side by side the pair kept sharing 'inconspicuous' touches like brushing arms together etc. Until Edward finally took the plunge and reached out his hand to take Chris's.

Startled Chris looked up to see the hesitant face of Edward Cullen, silently asking permission to continue holding hands. Smiling softly Chris wrapped his hands around the 'Gods', and revelled in the relieved look that graced his features, before he was pulled slightly closer to the now smiling Edward's side.

So walking hand in hand the pair continued the rest of the shopping spree, with Edward occasionally smirking at the jealous bystanders calling him names for 'stealing' the beautiful boy at his side. And Chris trying desperately to not make a fool out of himself.....

Will it work?

A/N so what do you think any good? I decided to add a bit of laughter to this chapter, and I think that Wyatt makes a good goofball don't you...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Demon shoppers!

Chapter 8: Demon shoppers!!!!!

Chris all but collapsed on the nearest seat he could find when they entered the cafe. After nearly four hours shopping with three girls he was about ready to sit and never stand up again. Wyatt and Leo weren't fairing much better. The Cullen males just smirked at them, they were now used to the behaviour of their girls. "Eugh!" Chris started. "I hurt." He muttered, unnoticed to him Edwards eyes snapped towards him and he began to scan him for any injuries.

"Where?" Edward asked when he could see no obvious signs of injury.

"Everywhere." Chris groaned out pathetically. Wyatt and Leo smiled at him.

Edward let out a deep breath, that he wasn't aware he was holding, when he realised that Chris was only talking about his exhaustion. Carlisle and Esme smiled fondly down at him.

"Come on Chris we weren't that bad." Alice said as she sat opposite him.

"Not that bad!" Chris scoffed. "You were all demons! Possessed the lot of you!" He exclaimed as he looked at Alice with pure disbelief. Wyatt and Leo agreed enthusiastically. Edward laughed outright at the girls affronted faces, he then sat down next to Chris and without hesitation he took his hand and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Chris smiled tiredly and then leant his head onto Edwards shoulder. Wyatt and Leo were only just able to control their 'awwwws' but the girls had no such qualms. Alice was practically bouncing on the spot and Rosalie and Esme were all beaming and wearing smug grins on their faces. Fortunately neither Chris nor Edward noticed this so they continued talking to each other in low whispers and ignoring the existence of everyone else present.

Since their first meeting a few hours ago, the pair had been practically inseparable. They walked hand in hand into the stores until one of the ladies forced Chris to go try on a handful of clothes and pick out which ones he thought were comfortable. Almost as soon as Chris walked back out of the changing rooms with a pile of clothes that he liked Wyatt and Leo were pouncing on him to take the clothes to the counter to buy them and Edward was at his side again reaching for his hand.

Esme's heart was warmed when Edward 'took the plunge' and removed his glove, it was his show of trust in his newly found mate. A test. To see if he could handle his 'differences'. Chris however, either didn't seem to notice the drastic change in temperature or didn't care. He simply held on tighter to his hand and continued on his way. Edward was ecstatic when Chris didn't pull away, it gave him just the smallest hope that he would be able to cope with one day being brought into the secret of their family, however vague that hope may be.

As they were sitting in the cafe, Edward focused all of his attention on the brunette resting his head on his shoulder. He had never felt so at peace before, so whole. He knew now that he would do everything in his power to keep this treasure safe from the world.

He now knew what it feels like to love.

When the families finally parted ways Edward was reluctant to relinquish his hold on his treasures hand, but he did, only when Alice promised him that he would see him again tomorrow at school. _I will see him earlier than that_. He promised himself as he watched their car drive out of the lot, he didn't even hear his brothers teasing thoughts anymore all he thought was that he couldn't bare to be apart from his mate for much longer.

Sitting in the cafe in the mall Chris was wondering _what the hell was happening to me! _Never in his life has he ever acted this way with anybody else. No one has ever made him feel as safe as his current 'pillow' did at that moment. First he held hands with, in essence, a stranger, then he began practically lying all over said stranger in the middle of a crowded mall. But he couldn't help it. He _needed_ to be close to him, _needed_ to make sure that he was still there, needed to ...._snap out of it Chris!_

When the time came for them to part Chris felt Edwards reluctance to let go as if it was his own. When it came to climbing into the truck to drive away he felt like he had left a part of him behind. Wyatt noticed his glum mood and decided that it was time to speak.

"Cheer up Kiddo, you will see your guy again tomorrow at school." Although it was meant to be teasing it held a great deal of reassurance. Chris couldn't help but feel light-hearted and a smile crossed his face. Sleepily he leant his head against his brothers shoulder and drifted off to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

His last thought before he dropped off was Wyatt's shoulder is too soft...I need my Edward Pillow'. He wasn't even awake enough to wonder _what the heck_! At his bizarre new thoughts.

A/N Sorry its taken so long to put this chapter up but I have had a nightmare with computers and virus's!!!!

Reviewing makes a happy writer...a happy writer means more updates....HINT HINT!!


	9. Visions of the future

Chapter 9: Vision of the future

As soon as Alice saw that the Halliwell's were to be arriving home in mere minutes Edward was running to meet them. He wasn't going to reveal himself he was just going to silently observe his mate before they meet again at school tomorrow.

Once he arrived at the Halliwell house he saw their truck pulling into the driveway. He saw Leo get out of the car and walk around to the other side, opening the door he leaned in and when he emerged Edwards heart warmed. There nestled in his fathers arms was his sleeping mate. Edward could honestly say that he has never seen anything so wonderful than his peacefully sleeping mate in all his years as a vampire. He was startled when a low growl escaped his throat when Wyatt tenderly brushed some hair behind his mates ear. _That's My Job! _He thought, then he smiled thinking about how much he wanted to run his hands through those soft locks for all of eternity. For the first time in his life he was looking forward to living.

He thought back to the drive home from Port Angeles, it was then that Alice finally opened her mind to allow him to see his future with his mate, while he was watching the images form in his sisters mind Alice was saying outloud what was happening...

The first vision made Rosalie and Esme beam in happiness...

**VISION**

_Chris was lying on his side in bed fast asleep, his head was resting on one of his arms and the other arm was holding onto Edwards hand. Edward was lying beside Chris wide awake watching him sleep. His arm was bent and he rested his head on it so he could see his mate properly, his other arm was wrapped securely around his mates middle._

_All of a sudden Edward looked up towards the door and smiles as its slowly and cautiously pushed open to allow a small head to peer around the corner. A little boy of about three years poked his head into the room and saw Edward looking at him. He smiles and begins to toddle over toward the bed._

_The squeaky door roused Chris from his sleep and he sighed, trying to cuddle further into the body behind him. Edward removed his eyes from the little boy and looked adoringly down to his 'slumbering' mate. He raised his hand and began to stroke Chris's face with feather light touches._

"_Your sons awake." He spoke to the 'sleeping' brunette._

_Chris smiled in answer, but still refused to open his eyes. "Before sunrise he's your son." He spoke with a teasing tone in his voice. Edward chuckled at him then looked over the side of the bed to where the toddler has just arrived. The toddler had bronze hair and beautiful green eyes, he looked pleadingly up to Edward and held his arms up. "Up Daddy." He murmered._

_Edward smiled down at his son and obliged. He picked his son up and noticed that Chris now had his eyes open watching their interaction with fond eyes. As soon as the little boy saw that Chris was awake he began to squirm in Edwards arms. "Momma! Momma!" _

_Chris smiled at his son, he sat up leaning against the headboard and settled his son onto his lap, with Edward sitting by his side._

_Unknown to those in the room a sneaky pixie vampire was leaning in the doorway. The first time that the family noticed was when a flash of light was seen. All heads looked up to see Alice smiling at them "The perfect picture for the perfect family..."_

**END OF VISION**

A/N Sorry it has been so long for me to update. Hope that you like this one...I couldn't resist some sappiness....

More sappiness to come in next chapter when Edward recalls some more visions.


	10. Breakfast and Dishes

Chapter 10: Breakfast and Dishes

As soon as Edward snapped out of his thoughts he climbed the nearest tree to determine which room his little mate was staying in. As soon as he was perched and looking into one of the rooms he noticed the door being opened and the light turned on by Wyatt. Leo followed Wyatt into the room and lay Chris onto the bed like he was a precious piece of glass, Edward smiled glad that Chris was treated the way that he deserves.

He found it hard to stay outside while Wyatt and Leo removed Chris's shoes and tucked him into bed. 'I should be doing that', he thought with a sigh. He knew that he was being unreasonable; this was his mate's family! They weren't a threat! But until he had his mate back in his arms where he could protect him he was going to watch from a distance.

As soon as Wyatt and Leo quietly left the room Edward found himself climbing through the window. He stood at the window for a moment and simply watched. He watched the steady breathing of his mate, he listened to the steady heartbeat and he was mesmerized by the calm peaceful face that his mate wore during sleep.

As if he was reading his thoughts Chris's brow furrowed and be began to twist slightly in his sleep. Chris became agitated and began to moan slightly in his sleep as he turned onto his side, coincidentally facing Edwards's direction. Unable to bear seeing his mate in this state Edward found himself next to his mate's bed, leaning down in front of his face.

Of its own accord Edwards hand reached out and began to stroke Chris's cheek. Edward had never felt as elated as he did in that moment when Chris moved into the touch and seemed to settle down. Unable to stop himself Edward smiled and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss onto his human's forehead. Chris smiled in his sleep and Edward was unable to stop himself from smiling as well.

Edward sat crouched in that position, crouched down next to the bed for hours until the sun rose the next day and Chris began to stir. As much as Edward wanted to stay and let the first thing that his mate sees be his face he knew he couldn't. After all they only met yesterday and he didn't want to try and explain his 'stalkerish' habits' to Chris, or his father and brother. So with a sigh he stood up and prepared to leave.

Climbing back out the window he glanced back one more time for another glimpse of his mate. Smiling at the sight he turned around and ran back to his house, after all there were only a couple of hours before he would see his mate again in school, he could wait until then. He hoped.

Chris woke up a few minutes after Edward left. Yawning slightly he sat up and sleepily glanced at the clock. He noticed it was six thirty, an hour before he timed his alarm to go off for school. Sighing at his unpredictable sleeping habits he decided to make himself useful. Hauling himself out of bed he stretched leisurely and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Less than half an hour later he was happily turning the bacon and sausages in the pan whilst watching over the scrambled eggs and pancakes. The smell drifted through the house and soon enough Chris was joined by his father and brother, staring at the food like they have never seen anything like it before.

Chris just smiled and waved a cup of coffee in-front of their faces beckoning them closer to the food and caffine. After taking a couple of sips of caffine they were relatively more awake...well awake enough to be able to pick up a fork and begin to scoff down their food.

Once Chris finished his small breakfast he took his plate to the sink and began to wash the dishes. He was so caught up in his musings that he actually yelped when Wyatt's arm was wrapped around his waist and he was bodily lifted and spun around away from the sink. "Wyatt! What are you doing!?" He yelled shocked.

Leo smirks at his son as he pulls the dish cloth from his hands. "You made breakfast, we will do the dishes." And with that Chris was promptly pushed out of the kitchen and told to go and get ready for school.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling about 'pushy fathers and brothers', Chris complied. Walking up the stairs like he was walking towards his own execution....

Well close anyway....

His first day at a new school.

A/N Sorry for the long delay. I have been ill for a while and then I had assignment and audits to catch up on. It won't be too long till I update next ...I hope.


	11. Lunch and Invitations

Chapter 11: Lunch and invitations

_Breathe Chris, breathe, it's just school it's not the end of the world, you can do this, be strong... _Chris kept this mantra going the entire car ride to the school, now he was sitting in his fathers' cruiser panicking. Much to his father and brothers amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Chris eventually snapped at his brother. This of course only made Wyatt laugh harder. Growling slightly Chris turned in his seat and belted his older brother across the head.

The surprised yelp made Chris giggle as he climbed out the cruiser and head towards the school out of the way of any of his brothers 'revenge'. Now standing at the entrance of the school the nerves came back with a vengeance. _Oh Come on Chris snap out of it you pussy!_

"Well here goes nothing."

So far so good. Chris thought to himself as he found his way into the cafeteria for lunch. So far he only had to deal with Eric a rather puppy like teenager with hygiene problems, Jess a bimbo from hell, and Mike who seems to be crushing on him. But none of this mattered to him, all that did matter was the fact that he STILL hasn't seen Edward!

_Where the hell is he? _SighingChris found himself directed to the table occupied by Jess and Mike. 'Kill me now.' He muttered to himself as he was dragged along by Jess. He sat at his designated seat and sighed.

Unbeknownst to him waiting as anxiously as he is, was Edward waiting outside of the cafeteria door, waiting for the rest of his family in order to meet his human.

He rolled his eyes at the thoughts of his siblings as they finally entered the corridor. 'awwww is little Eddy missing his Harry Poo...' was just one of the teasing thoughts that came forth from his brothers.

"Hurry Up." He finally snapped at them as they dawdled. Rosalie smirked at him then began to drag Emmett along faster than his snails' pace. "Thank you." He muttered as he finally turned and entered the cafeteria.

*****T**W**I**L**G**H**T**********C**H**A**R**M**E**D*****

Chris seriously found himself willing to stab his fork through his eye if it managed to put him out of his misery. If he heard one more 'Oh my God!' or 'like seriously' he was going to commit suicide! Just as this thought crossed his mind Jessica said 'Oh...my...god!'

'Alright that's it!' he thought to himself as he raised his fork...

...that was until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Chris dropped his fork in shock and grabbed his chest...turning around to face his 'assailant' he came face to face with the gorgeous eyes and crooked smile of one Edward Cullen.

"Edward" Chris breathed out in relief as a beatific smile crossed his face. Edward returned the smile in kind as he wordlessly held out his hand towards the brunet. Without a word to the astounded faces of those at his table Chris allowed himself to be led toward the table where the rest of the Cullen clan had already acquired.

"How has your day been?" Edward asked politely, while staring transfixed at the smiling face of his mate. Beaming Chris went on to describe the whole day to his active audience, completely ignoring the rest of the Cullen's observing their interaction with smiles.

Just before the bell rang Alice intervened on their conversation. "Chris, Esme asked Edward to invite you over to ours this afternoon but he seems to have been sidetracked", she finished with a teasing tone of voice. The rest of the Cullen's chuckled as Chris blushed and Edward looked mortified towards his 'sister'.

"Ok. I'll have to pop home first to make something for Wyatt and Dad though."

"That's fine. I can pick you up at five if you like?" Edward asked as he brushed an errant strand of hair behind Chris's ear.

"That's fine." Chris answered with a blush and a smile as he subconsciously leaned into the hand that was now caressing his cheek.

BBRRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Chris jumped, ruining the moment, when the warning bell rang. Edward chuckled at him as he stood and held out a hand to escort the brunette to his next class.

All the way to Biology the pair were so enraptured with each other that they didn't see the gleaming eyes of a certain pixie like vampire as she thought about what the evening would bring according to her latest visions. She couldn't wait!

A/N I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I hope I still have loyal readers. I'm also sorry for the short chapter, I promise to try and fix that for the next chapter!

Please continue reading and review! Let me know if this story still has appeal!


	12. Meeting the FamilyAgain

Chapter 12: Meeting the family...Again

Chris was trying on his third outfit of the evening whilst simultaneously having a small panic attack when his phone rang.

Quickly answering without looking at the caller ID he was greeted with a small surprise. '"Hello?"

"hello love." Was the reply. Chris startled and simultaneously tripped over the leg of a pair of pants he already discarded.

"Edward!" He replied as he steadied himself.

"Are you OK?" was the worried reply from the other.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped..." Chris replied with a blush that would have delighted Edward if he was there to see it.

"Oh Ok." Edward replied with an amused chuckle, causing Chris's blush to deepen.

"Can I help you with anything?" Chris asked as he once again began to scan his room for a decent outfit.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He stated with hint of embarrassment. Chris blushed an even deeper state of red and felt his heart explode out his chest.

Trying to remain aloof Chris began another questioning session about what to expect in the evening. "what should I wear? Do I need to bring anything? Are you sure I should come over tonight its rather soon..." he was cut off by the gentle chuckling of an amused Edward.

"Relax love. Everything will be fine." Unconsciously Chris began to feel himself relax, "I will be there in twenty minutes to pick you up, try not to worry too much. Okay love?" Edward continued.

"Il be fine when you get here." Chris replied before blushing in mortification at his forwardness. Unbeknownst to him Edward beamed.

"I'll be there before you know it love." He replied before exchanging goodbyes. It wasn't until after he hung up that Chris realised that Edward continuously called him 'love' for the duration of the phone call. He let out a very unmanly squeal which he would regret till his dying day! Then he continued on getting prepared for the visit to the Cullen's with a large, slightly insane grin.

*****T**W**I**L**G**H**T**********C**H**A**R**M**E**D*****

Before Chris knew it he was standing outside the Cullen household hyperventilating on the hood of his 'boyfriends' car, whilst simultaneously squeezing the ice cold hand to the point of breaking his own fingers.

Edward was trying his best not to laugh at his Chris's actions. "Come on love, I promise everything will be fine." He said as he held out a reassuring hand. "I'll take care of you." He whispers as he presses a kiss on his forehead.

Chris froze. He looked up into the golden eyes above him and began to lean forward. His eyes closed in bliss as their lips finally met in a passionate but chaste kiss. Pulling away he stared into the smitten golden eyes of the Adonis standing above him. Sensing no ill-content they ploughed forwards and crashed their lips together.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they were startled by a high pitched squeal from the doorway to the house. Jerking apart from each other they took in their positions. Chris was pinned against the car with his fingers tangled in Edwards hair, whilst Edward had both hands framing Chris's face, pinning him to the car with his hips.

Despite himself Chris blushed, the deepest shade of red, and hid his face in Edwards chest in mortification.

Edward chuckled then simple took the hand of his love and lead them both in to face the family. What could go wrong?

A/N There we go the first kiss. Sorry its taking so long, but I now have two jobs and university to attend trying to keep afloat. If there's anyone who is interested I'm looking for a BETA, or someone to constantly kick me up the backside to get me to complete my fics.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Im hoping to have another chapter ready for new years but that depends on if inspiration strikes


End file.
